Modern Web 2.0 applications employ technologies, such as AJAX and Flash, in order to present a rich, dynamic and interactive interface to the user. However, conventional validation techniques, based on manual testing, are completely inadequate at capturing or exploring the rich, stateful behavior of such web applications. Some recent research has proposed the use of custom AJAX web application crawlers to comprehensively explore, capture and validate the behavior of Dynamic Web 2.0 Applications. However, such crawling is typically very computationally intensive and hence practical considerations limit the actual crawling to only a fraction of the web applications' true behavior-space.